


Unexpectedly Clingy

by skidayall



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform, Second Chance, She's His Home, Start of Relationship, after war, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidayall/pseuds/skidayall
Summary: It has been a week since Sasuke returned to the village but that "I'm back, Sakura" is still stuck in her mind like it's been glued. The fact that Sasuke went to her first makes her knees weak. Something has changed between them, she can feel it. Although Sasuke had never mentioned anything in between their exchange of letters, she knows there's a development.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 16





	Unexpectedly Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is skidayall. I've just registered here in ao3 bc I decided to post my one shot stories of SS. This is my first time writing so please bear with me (-/\\-)
> 
> If you'd want to interact or if you have scene requests, you can reach out to me at @skidayall on twt. I'll do my very best to come up with nice stories for y'all!
> 
> Arigatou, minna-san!

It has been a week since Sasuke returned to the village but that "I'm back, Sakura" is still stuck in her mind like it's been glued. The fact that Sasuke went to her first makes her knees weak. Something has changed between them, she can feel it. Although Sasuke had never mentioned anything in between their exchange of letters, she knows there's a development.

On that day, Naruto invited the whole Team 7 (including Sai and Yamato) for a Yakiniku party to celebrate Sasuke's return. Sasuke initially thought it was troublesome, but since he also needs to speak with Sakura, he just went anyway.

Sakura and Naruto were both being loud as usual while Kakashi, Yamato and Sai--who were seated in front of them--just watched amusingly. They were arguing about the consequences of Naruto eating a still raw meat when Sakura felt it. That deep stare. The only one that can make her heart beat as fast as she could ever imagine. She ignored it at first, thinking Sasuke would look away soon, but she was wrong. Sasuke remained quiet the whole time but he was intently looking at her.

They decided to stay the night at a nearby inn since it suddenly poured and they couldn't go home. They rented 1 large room for the boys and 1 small one for Sakura. They all had quite a few drinks so they fell asleep right away. Except for him.

Sakura had just finished taking a shower when she heard a knock on her door.

"Sasuke-kun? Do you need anything?"

Sakura was trying so hard to stay calm, trying hard not to show how her insides are shaking from seeing the figure standing in front of her.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure."

Her hands were shaking as she closed the door. With palms sweating and heart racing, she turned to look at Sasuke who's now sitting on her futon.

"Sakura.. is it.. okay if I sleep here tonight?"

"What? Why?"

"Just because."

"But.. there's only one futon.."

"I don't mind. It's not like this is the first time we'll sleep beside each other."

"Oh.. well then, I guess it's okay."

Sasuke moved to the right side of the futon to give a space for Sakura before laying on his back. He noticed that she was a bit hesitant so Sasuke just turned his back on her so she can finally rest. Sakura, on the other hand, was too nervous to even sit down but still managed to lay on her back. Why is he here? It's just the two of us here!! Why is it suddenly hot?? I haven't turned on the heater yet!

She was in the middle of talking to herself in her mind when Sasuke suddenly turned to face her. Sakura turned her head to look at Sasuke and blushed because of the act.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me when I left after the war. I know you understand, but I just want to apologize for making you wait this long."

Sakura was so speechless, she couldn't utter a single word.

"I'm well aware of how you feel about me. I know I said there's no reason for you to love me and for me to love you. I guess being away from the village, being away from you, made me realize what I want to achieve next."

"What do you mean-"

"Sakura, I know it's selfish but.. is it okay to finally make you my home?"

His voice was low and husky, it adds up to the heat she's feeling.

"Your.. home?"

"Hn.. I can't promise that I'll always be by your side.. but I want you to be the only place and person I'll ever come home to. No one else, Sakura.. Just you."

It's there again! That gaze that sends shivers down her spine. His eyes look so sincere, it makes her feel scared that this is not real. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Am I too late?"

"No.. Of course not! You will never be too late."

Sakura cried her eyes out and he just gave her a smile.

Sakura has now calmed down but kept her eyes closed to control her breathing. Sasuke's still looking at her like he's memorizing every feature of her face. Then his gaze stayed on her lips. Why can't I look away? Damn it!

"Sakura.."

"Hmm?"

"Can I.. Can I kiss you?"

Sakura's eyes shot open and before she could even answer, Sasuke closed the distance between them, and captured her lips. They're both inexperienced when it comes to relationships and such, but the way Sasuke cupped her face gently and moved his lips slowly like she's the most expensive doll he has ever held, made her feel dizzy.

Their first kiss didn't last a minute but they felt like they did it for hours. Sasuke ended it with a soft, quick peck on her lips and pressed their foreheads together. It was so quiet they could hear both of their hearts beating. Then Sasuke broke the silence.

"Give me your hand."

"Hmm?"

Sakura lifted her right hand with a confused look on her face.

"Not that, the left one."

"Why?"

When she lifted her left hand, Sasuke grabbed it and put it on his waist. He then put his left arm underneath her head to serve as her pillow and put his right hand on her slender waist.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

Sakura was too shocked to wish him a goodnight sleep. This is too much!! What's happening?! Am I dreaming?! She feels like she's going to faint, like her heart's literally going to burst because of too much happiness, so she tried to remove Sasuke's hand and turn to the other side but Sasuke just hugged her tighter and buried his face to her neck.

"Don't remove it. Don't move. I want to hold you like this."

Sakura's face must be as red as tomatoes by now. Never in her life did she imagine him being clingy towards her. She couldn't even believe Sasuke was able to make up for all the years she'd waited in just one night. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Sakura falls asleep.

Her eyes are still closed but she's already awake. She was just about to curse at the wind for not letting her continue her too magical dream when she felt something--or someone--move beside her. That's when it hit. Fuck! I wasn't dreaming?!

She slowly opened her eyes and there she saw him--the man whom she's been in love with for more than a decade--sleeping so soundly. She couldn't believe it was real. Everything that had happened last night was real! He's really here! 

Sakura would like to cherish this moment before they go back to the village, so she stared at the sleeping Sasuke for a moment. Thinking he's still asleep, she gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek and closed her eyes again. Just when she was about to enter a deep slumber, she felt Sasuke's lips on hers. He gave her one quick kiss which made Sakura wake up. He was smiling at her.

"Good morning." one sweet smile greeted her.

Sakura still couldn't believe her eyes.

"I--I thought you were asleep."

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Gosh, Sasuke-kun! Stop it before I get used to this."

Sakura covered her face with her hands as she doesn't want him to see her blush. He just smirked at her, took her hands and gave her one more kiss on her forehead. 

"Sakura, this is just the beginning. And I have no plans at all to stop."

Then he kissed her. This time, it was longer. He kissed her like there's no tomorrow. Slowly devouring the sweetness of her lips. He kissed her for all the pain he had caused, hoping it will make her feel that it was all worth it. He kissed her deep but soft, for the past they missed and the future they'll share. Then he stopped.

"Sakura, arigatou. Suki da yo."

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. This was short! But that's all I can take for now haha! I'm getting carried away by all these kept emotions. I'll do better next time! ಥ‿ಥ
> 
> Finished on 10/16/20  
> Let's talk! @skidayall


End file.
